Gin Ain't Magic
by ahscannibal
Summary: Set after "Go To Hell". Cordelia and Misty celebrate Misty being alive.


**AN: I tried writing this a few times, but this is the best I could do. It was inspired by "Sloe Gin" by Amanda Shires.**

* * *

"Does that make you un-undead?" laughed Cordelia. Just a few hours ago Misty Day was lying in a coffin dead, but now here she is having a few drinks with Cordelia as a celebration of her vitality. The whole celebration started out as an honoring of Fiona, but it quickly disbanded since it's hard to pay respect to someone who would have killed everyone in the room if it meant she could extend her life by a few years. "Re-undead?"

"Naw, just makes me lucky," says Misty taking another sip of gin. _Lucky to have a friend like Delia_, she thinks to herself. Misty also thinks she's unlucky too, because she has become addicted to the pleasurable suffocation Delia makes her feel and doesn't know how to properly address it. Plus there's that bit about how Delia was married to a man, but she's also unsure if that bit is still relevant.

"Please, even Jesus only came back once." Cordelia thinks Misty is the next supreme but maybe she wants her to be so bad that she's deluded herself. Like how she's deluded herself into thinking she only wants to touch Misty because human contact is the only way she feels connected to the world she can no longer see.

"Don't go comparing me to Jesus now. I ain't that good," says Misty, though secretly she appreciates the compliment, especially when it's coming from the lady who makes her insides feel like they've been lit on fire; the lady who doesn't know how the swamp witch can't keep her eyes off her. Delia is a beauty and Misty doesn't know how anyone can keep their eyes off her. "Besides Jesus only died once."

There's a moment of silence while Cordelia finishes off her gin. Standing up, she wobbles and Misty promptly aids her. "I'm fine," says Cordelia, "only a little tipsy." Cordelia doesn't want Misty to let go, though, but at the same time she does. Misty stirs something inside Cordelia and she's not certain she understands it either. Is it love? Is it lust? Does Misty feel it too? Does she feel this way because Misty was the first person she met after being blinded? Is it because Misty is the first friend she's made in a long time?

Misty with her glass of gin in one hand, doesn't let go of Cordelia. The pleasurable suffocation gets stronger the closer they get and Misty is barely breathing regularly. "Now Miss Cordelia, I don't know a whole lot, but being blind and tipsy sure ain't a good combination."

"Just get me another gin," says Cordelia. Misty let's go of Delia's arm-her lovely, exquisite arm-and grabs Delia's empty glass.

Quickly, Misty pours Cordelia another glass of gin. Delia is intoxicating, and she needs to be near her again. If not, then she might just burst into flames. Maybe, though, that's what will happen if she gets too close. It's funny, she thinks, because she knows what it's like to be in flames and what's it's like to suffocate and both those experiences are ones she's been trying to repress, yet she doesn't know how else to describe what it is Delia makes her feel- the pleasurable feelings that she can't get enough of.

She sits down next to Delia. "Here ya go, Miss Cordelia," she says, handing Delia her newly filled glass. Cordelia is cautious, she doesn't want to spill her drink all over Misty, but it would give her the excuse to touch her.

"Sorry," exclaims Cordelia when she knocks the glass and some gin sweeps over the side and onto Misty. She pats downward as if to find where the gin she clearly heard spill landed. Her hand lands on Misty's thigh. Misty lets out a quiet gasp, this isn't suffocation and it's not quite flames, this is, well Misty isn't quite sure what it is but she knows she wants more; but just as quickly as the hand arrives, it is gone.

Misty sees the blush on Delia's face, the blush she is desperately trying to hide. "It's alright, Miss Cordelia" says Misty grabbing Cordelia's hand with her free one and placing it gently around the glass. She can feel her hand burning up from the contact with Delia and briefly wonders what it would feel like if her whole body felt the thrill of Delia's flames. She doesn't let go of Delia's hand until she's certain she has a firm hold on the glass.

Cordelia feels embarrassed. That wasn't something she ever would have done if not for the alcohol. Does she want to feel Misty because of the alcohol or is Misty just that alluring?

Swiftly, Misty drains the last of her drink and sets it down on the coffee table. Maybe it's the alcohol or maybe it's Delia's touch, but Misty readjusts herself so she's facing the headmistress, with her arm on the couch and her hand on her neck. She smoothly moves Delia's hair behind her ear, a feat that doesn't go unnoticed by Cordelia. She feels her heart pump faster so she takes another drink of gin before setting it down; she almost lets it slip to the floor but manages to place it next to Misty's empty one somehow.

When Cordelia returns to her position she turns her body slightly towards Misty's, whose finger traipses along her jawline causing her to completely turn towards her. Cordelia wonders when it got so hot in here. Misty's breath tickles her skin and she feels like she's suffocating, not from a lack of air but from desire. The thought that they're breathing the same air crosses Cordelia's mind and her throat catches.

Cordelia feels conflicted. One part of her wants to close the space between her and Misty. The other part wants to move away because why is she feeling this way about her friend? It has to be the alcohol.

"I think I've had too much to drink. I," Cordelia feels the back of Misty's fingers gently graze her cheek and stutters, "I don't know what it is that I'm feeling. Well, I know but I don't know why." Cordelia gulps the longer she feels Misty's touch and the longer she feels her breath, the longer they breathe the same air, the harder it becomes for her to not give into the temptation.

"Gin ain't magic," whispers Misty, "it can't just make things appear if they weren't there already." Misty wants so terribly bad to kiss Delia, but she also doesn't want to do anything Delia doesn't want because afterall Misty isn't certain what she's feeling really means anyway. Besides what if Delia doesn't feel it and she's been acting inappropriately this whole time?

_Oh god, she's right_ Cordelia thinks. Of course Misty is right. Cordelia has had these sorts of feelings before tonight and she can't suppress them any longer. She slowly brings her hands up finding Misty's face so when she kisses her she doesn't miss her mouth.

The kiss becomes more desperate. Desperate for release. Desperate for flames. Misty's hands find their way to Cordelia's waist, and then they find themselves lifting up her shirt. Her shirt is about halfway off when Cordelia pulls away from Misty and presses their foreheads together, "As much as I want to, I'd rather not while I'm…"

"Drunk?"

"Tipsy."

"Alright…Delia."

A smile curls up on Cordelia's face, "but I wouldn't be opposed to more of this…"

"Kissing?"

"Yeah."


End file.
